vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Piapro Studio/@comment-37646608-20181127224328/@comment-53539-20181127234113
When it comes to certain things, you often find people aren't paying attention, I mean I'm the only one who even noticed the reaction to V5 breaking it in the first place I think in the western fandom the day it was announced. Be it V5 was new and not many had both it and Piapro yet. So its a simple reason I found out. nd to be honest... I just thought it was funny at the time as at VO forums people raved the flag of how good it was but I had said its not a good thing as its not part of Vocaloid itself. I had actually noted that Vocaloid could render it broken or unable to work which is the issue with 3rd party stuff. I kinda got laughed at. I just spoke from experience of other software, as this isn't the first time this sort of thing has happened and likely won't be the last... I play Minecraft and each update breaks all the mods so... For me thats the thing that sprung up at the time of saying that at VO forums. People were praising it so much and overhyping it that they couldn't see the obvious problem with it, and honestly? IT was in that moment I changed me my on Miku and said Luka was the most overrated Vocaloid as I've seen plenty of people criticise Miku, but far fewer Luka and people tended to be bias... And EVEC and PS were part of that bias. Me? I just don't trust 3rd party stuff at all. ^_^' ---- I will say it because it has to be said and is related. I have said it in the past, the issue is in the western fandom we have lots of translators for the lyrics of Vocaloid songs, but not where we need it most which is the articles. We need a team of 4-6 adapt translators, with them only having to ask Dame, at best to check over things. I don't think its should be allowed the scenario wherein we're asking Damesukekun to be the only one to translate a 3,000+ word article and I am not the one who should be attempting to do it either as my skills are basic at best making them fully unreliable. But thats the situation we're in its two extremes on the opposite ends and that is not good at all. I do my best but turn to Dame when I can't do something. I know of other wikias in better positions then us thats for sure. If just 4 of those lyric translators came to do articles, that would be brilliant for everyone. Saying that the Vampire Sphere wiki, its in the same position but we need Chinese translators. I can match phonetics, but I don't even know basic of Chinese to do anything there. Its holding the Flint the Time Detective wiki back and I have 3 of the 4 books to scan to send to a translator. I just don't have a translator there. The core books have Japanese in I dont' understand as its some words and so fourth I don't know the meaning of, the TV promo book has a combination of basic and advance so I can't even translate that. ITs not just us in other words with this problem. :-? Even if lyrics isn't the problem, its also a lot of fans then come for the characters and not always are interested in the software so again... We're screwed there as again it results in unanswered questions on stuff like this. Its a hopeless situation that I've dreamt of resolving for years. I will try and see if I can find the answer, but its a lot harder for me as I've explained to do that, and often its pure chance I come across stuff.